


I'd want...

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for S12x17 The Artful Dodger</p>
<p>Why is it McGee distracting Tony with activities when he's depressed? Isn't it Gibbs Tony goes to when something's bothering him? Ever curious, Tony comes to the basement to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd want...

   
   
Tony had been babbling for nearly two hours already before he finally came to the point. Gibbs had been waiting patiently, carving the pattern he had designed into one of the doors for the cabinet he was building, letting Tony’s voice wash over him. As always when Tony sat there and talked and talked, Gibbs felt the timbre of Tony’s voice cause shivers of desire up and down his spine, and had to concentrate hard at the task at hand to distract himself to avoid getting aroused. He couldn’t remember exactly when he had realized the effect Tony’s voice had on him, but it was a long time ago, and when Tony’s voice had gotten deeper with age, the effect had only grown. Gibbs smiled to himself. The attraction to Tony had always been there, but these last few years it had grown into something deeper, and Gibbs had struggled with himself whether to do something about it or not. But it never seemed to be the right time, something always stopped him from admitting his feelings to Tony, and he knew it was a precarious course to take, not sure whether Tony would be accepting of Gibbs that way or not. But he was pretty sure he knew why Tony was here tonight, and had promised himself that if Tony indeed asked the question Gibbs expected, he would tell him.  
   
“Hey, Gibbs?”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“What you said, about McGee giving me an activity to do to distract me when I’m down?”  
   
Gibbs smiled. He’d been right.  
   
“I come here when something’s bothering me, but you just let me talk. Why don’t you ever give me an activity?”  
   
Gibbs took a deep breath and fortified himself. He was going to do this.  
   
“Because the things I’d give you to do are of a different nature.”  
   
“Like what?”  
   
“I’d want you to use your mouth…”  
   
“I talk all the time!”  
   
“… on me.”  
   
When the silence stretched into minutes, Gibbs finally glanced at Tony. The expression on Tony’s face was a mixture of shock and wonder, and Gibbs let out a quiet breath of relief that he didn’t see any signs of disgust or anger. Turning so he could properly hold Tony’s gaze, Gibbs cleared his throat and enquired softly.  
   
“Tony?”  
   
Tony mentally shook himself, the dazed look disappearing, his gaze focusing on Gibbs now. Tony’s voice was husky when he spoke, and the shivering up Gibbs’ spine increased at the tone.  
   
“What exactly would you want me to do with my mouth on you?”  
   
“I’d want you to nibble softly on my neck until you make me moan in pleasure. I’d want you to run your lips and tongue over my skin until you make me shiver in delight. I’d want you to take me into your mouth and work me until I explode in ecstasy.”  
   
Gibbs kept his eyes on Tony intently while he spoke, and he saw Tony’s pupils dilate and darken, saw Tony lick his lips and swallow hard, then breathe deeply.  
   
“What else would you want me to do?”  
   
“I’d want you to let me pleasure you, to let me explore your body inside and out, to let me discover what you feel like when you’re under me and trembling with desire, what you sound like when I’m inside of you and thrusting deep, what you look like when you come hard and fast, spurting all over my stomach, what you taste like when I run my fingers through it and lick them clean.”  
   
Tony shifted on his perch on the stairs, spreading his legs a little, and Gibbs saw the effect his words had on Tony. There was a distinct bulge in Tony’s jeans, a faint flush on Tony’s cheeks and his eyes were dark and sparkling.  
   
“That would certainly distract me.”  
   
“I promise you it will.”  
   
“And since when have you wanted me to do these things?”  
   
“Too long to keep it to myself anymore.”  
   
“Tell me more.”  
   
“About?”  
   
“What you want me to do to you. What you want to do to me.”  
   
Gibbs held Tony’s gaze and thought fast. Tony was clearly affected, but that didn’t mean anything would actually happen between them. On the other hand, he had already confessed this much and Tony wasn’t running away. Gibbs decided to continue.  
   
“I’d want to taste your lips and play with your tongue until you’re moaning. I’d want to let my hands roam over your body until I’d discovered every sensitive spot, caress every inch with my fingers and lips. I’d want to take you into my mouth and lick and nibble and suck until you’re begging me for release. I’d want to stretch you open with my fingers and bury myself inside of you, stay inside of you for hours, keeping you on the edge the entire time until you can’t remember anything but my name falling from your lips. I’d want you to do all those things to me too.”  
   
“And would you want to do that here?”  
   
“I’d want to do that anywhere.”  
   
Tony rolled his eyes and spread his legs a little further, rubbing his hand over his hardness for Gibbs to clearly see the effect his words were having on him. He was breathing hard and his voice was filled with lust.  
   
“Give me details, Gibbs. Details.”  
   
Now it was Gibbs’ turn to swallow hard at the picture Tony presented, and he was oddly proud that he was the cause of all that desire he saw and heard coming from the younger man. Gibbs himself was not unaffected either, and he adjusted himself a little for more comfort, seeing Tony’s eyes follow his movement and darken even further when Tony saw the outline of Gibbs’ hardness. Gibbs took a deep breath and resumed talking, his voice almost gravelly with want as he described some of the various fantasies he’d had involving Tony over the years.  
   
“I’d want to bend you over this sawhorse and stroke my hands over the curve of your back while I thrust into you. I’d want to push you against the wall upstairs and pin your hips with my hands while my mouth is on you and I take you deep into my throat until you come. I’d want to spread you out on your back on the dining room table and take you with your legs wrapped around my hips, my hands caressing your chest and abs, lean over you to kiss you deeply while I’m inside of you. I’d want to see you on your knees under my desk at the office, your lips wrapped around me, quietly driving me insane while I pretend to work. I’d want to press you chest down onto your own desk, riding you hard while you hold on to the edges for dear life. I’d want to flip the emergency switch in the elevator and have you pull my pants down to my thighs so you can push inside of me, my hands trying to find purchase on the wall while you thrust into me hard. I’d want to lean down to your lap while we’re in the car and take you into my mouth, and see how long it would take before you’re too excited to concentrate on driving anymore and you have to pull over to let me finish you off and you come down my throat.”  
   
Tony was panting now, continuously stroking his fingers over his arousal, teasingly soft touches that tickled more than pleasured. Gibbs was fairly sure that if he made a move now, Tony would willingly reciprocate, but there was more, and Gibbs knew that he needed to be completely honest so Tony had all the facts before anything might happen between them. Gibbs cleared his throat.  
   
“There’s more.”  
   
“Then tell me.”  
   
“I’d want to take you upstairs to my bed and hold you all night to wake you with a kiss in the morning. I’d want to step into the shower with you and kiss and caress you tenderly while I wash your hair. I’d want to make you breakfast and sit across from you while you eat and drink coffee, my feet playing with yours under the table. I’d want to sit on the couch reading a book, your head in my lap while you watch a movie, my fingers gently stroking through your hair until you purr. I’d want to discuss with you what we’re going to eat while we’re walking around in the supermarket, and see your dirty t-shirts in the hamper waiting to be washed. I’d want to hold you when you’re sad and take care of you when you’re sick, laugh with you when you’re happy and share in your joys. I’d want to come home in the evening to find you here, and see your eyes light up simply because I’m home. I’d want all that and more, and I’d want it every damn day for the rest of our lives.”  
   
Gibbs had been watching Tony while he said all this, and had seen his expression change. The lust and desire toned down, his gaze softened and got a dazed quality again, his lips curved into a tiny smile instead of a lustful smirk. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle.  
   
“That sounds like something more than giving me a task to distract me.”  
   
“That would still be part of it, of course.”  
   
“So it’s a package deal? If I want the distraction, I’d have to take the rest too?”  
   
“I would hope that you would want the rest too, not see it as something you have to take.”  
   
“Gibbs…”  
   
“Jethro.”  
   
“Jethro. Did you know how I felt about you?”  
   
“Felt?”  
   
“Feel.”  
   
“I still don’t.”  
   
“Then you’re an even braver man than I always knew you were.”  
   
Tony got up and paced the floor of the basement, the bulge in his jeans still evident, and Gibbs couldn’t resist letting his eyes fall to it a few times as he watched Tony pace and rub his hands through his hair. It lasted a few minutes, then Tony stopped and took a deep breath, letting it out again in an explosive sigh, his hands falling to his sides. He raised his eyes to Gibbs, and Gibbs saw the vulnerability there. Then Tony took the last two steps that separated him from Gibbs, and put his hand against Gibbs’ cheek, looking down at the sitting man, searching his eyes. Gibbs rose to his feet and put his hands on Tony’s hips, a gentle touch, not pulling or holding him in place, just a point of contact. They stared at each other a little longer, and then Tony slowly leaned in and initiated the kiss, his lips touching Gibbs’ softly, a questing caress, first against his lower lip, then moving to the upper one, nibbling softly. When Gibbs opened his lips, Tony gently deepened the kiss, his tongue requesting entrance and Gibbs granting it, Tony exploring Gibbs’ mouth slowly, then retreating to let Gibbs do the same to him. When the kiss broke at last, their eyes locked on each other again, and Gibbs still saw the vulnerability, but now it was mingled with hope.  
   
“Tony?”  
   
“I’d want for you to love me.”  
   
“I do.”  
   
“I’d want for you to know that I love you too.”  
   
“I know that now.”  
   
“I’d want for you to take me upstairs and show me.”  
   
“I will.”  
   
“I’d want for you to promise me that you’ll never break my heart.”  
   
“I can’t promise that. I will promise that I’ll do whatever I can to keep it from happening.”  
   
“Good enough.”  
   
Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs’ again, a soft promise of his own, then grinned.  
   
“Now take me upstairs!”  
   
 


End file.
